Ph34r: a tale of searching for Noah
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: a girl claiming to be Seto's stepsister comes to him, asking for his help in finding her brother.
1. Default Chapter

Ph34r  
  
Anshi: meeeeeeeeeew.  
  
Lain: You scare me.  
  
Anshi: Why?  
  
Lain: Because you're letting BPP write this.  
  
BoogiePop Phantom: BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Anshi: Hey...Chimera had a role in this.  
  
BPP: Chimera is cool.   
  
Lain: Wow.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Ph34r  
  
G3n3t1c5  
  
How come I must know  
  
Where obsession needs to go  
  
How come I must know  
  
The direction of relieving  
  
The results...  
  
Yes...everything had started with the results.   
  
I had the genes, the genes that allowed me to integrate myself into the true world of computers. Yes...less of what was on the surface and more of what was underneath.   
  
After the results came the message...  
  
Yes...it continued with the message.   
  
While on the surface, I had gotten hold of a stray e-mail. Seto Kaiba...directly above me and my love. He had the genes as well...but they were dormant, and the government had yet to find him. I was hiding, guiding this company from the catacombs of Domino.   
  
But soon...he...he will know.   
  
@@@  
  
It was an e-mail Seto wasn't going to ignore. Some fool was telling him about genetics. And this same fool told him to meet.   
  
The only thing that bothered him were the instructions on how and where to meet.   
  
"Go the elevator, hit '6' three times and follow from there."   
  
But the more he let it sit and tried to ignore it, the more it weighted on his mind and annoyed him. His curiosity was taking hold, and he soon found himself alone in an elevator, hitting 6 three times.   
  
There was a lurch in the elevator, and then a fast descent downwards. It came to a sudden stop, making Seto loose his balance and fall. The doors slowly slit open and a cold wind filtered in. Seto stood up and walked into the room.   
  
"I'm here."   
  
*We know. Shield your eyes.*   
  
Seto did and a few lights flicked on. He gasped.  
  
First, he saw the bone---skull really. It looked like a dragon skull, if Seto believed that they even existed. It was entwined and supported by wires and cables, all creating a giant tower of wires and circuitry. There was what seemed to be a neck with a chamber of some sort on it stretched out to the opposite wall, again supported by wires.   
  
*Stand still, I don't feel like snapping your head off*   
  
Seto jumped slightly as the dragon head moved, taking the back of his shirt delicately in its teeth and rising up the tower to its master.   
  
Her face was hidden by a thick metal visor, and there were wires plugged into her neck and the back of her head. There was a shield or something of the sort over her clothes-less chest and hips, hiding them from wandering eyes. Her legs ended at the knees, or so it seemed by the vast wires plugged into them. Parts of her body seemed to have no skin, and there was and inky blackness with green binary code tracing along it.   
  
Two large mechanical hands with three fingers settled under Seto's feet and the dragon skull dropped him.   
  
"What the hell is this?!" Seto shouted.   
  
'You are in my world now Seto. You have the genes to become part of this.'  
  
"Part of what?!"  
  
'Hold still.'   
  
Seto did as he was told as wired plugged into his neck and hands. A visor settled over his eyes and a few beeping sounds were heard.   
  
'Open your eyes.'   
  
And Seto opened his eyes to see himself standing in a field of green, with the wind playing its own game. In front of him was a girl not too much shorter than himself. She had white Ryou-style hair and wore some sort of kimono, all white with a big red pentagram on the back. There were large ceremonial beads around her neck and her venomous ice-blue eyes stared at him.   
  
Behind this strange girl was a big gray capsule with a see-though top and filled with liquid. It resembled the "second head" that this monster computer had.   
  
'Seto, do you know what this is?'  
  
"Part of your computer?" Seto guessed.  
  
'This is my brother, this is Noah.'  
  
"What?! That's Noah?! Who are you!?"  
  
The girl looked at him.   
  
'I am Anthy Kaiba, the lost child of Kosaro Kaiba. He paid my parents five oku (5 mil US dollars) to kill me, but they didn't and I had to kill them. I found this out while you were trapped in the virtual world.'  
  
"But...how is that Noah?"   
  
'Noah's world was connected to mine, but only I knew it. I watched all of you. Seto, you may have thought that your skill got the battle ship out of the flames of the explosion, but no Seto. I hacked your ship and pulled you out.'  
  
"But...how?!"   
  
'You would do anything for your brother right? I have integrated Noah into a section of Chimera so that when my work is done, I can bring him back.'   
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
The girl tensed.   
  
'His mind is lost. His mind...his soul has been scattered throughout cyberspace. I have rescued half of it...but I need your help finding the rest of it.'  
  
"Why my help?"  
  
'Because your genes contain ph34r. You as well as I can integrate directly with computers.' The girl looked at him, eyes pleading. 'Seto, will you help me? I will say this now...I repay.'   
  
There was a silence. Seto didn't want to help this strange girl, and the tension was getting to him. The thought of helping out the daughter of his stepfather revolted him. He was about to say "no" but a new thought jumped into his head.  
  
//What if it was Mokuba?//   
  
Seto shuddered.  
  
"Ok...I'll help...what am I looking for?"  
  
Anthy smiled and pulled a giant jigsaw puzzle out of cyberspace. There were a little less than half missing, and Seto could only make out a picture of Noah standing there smiling an innocent smile of childhood.   
  
'They look just like puzzle pieces, and you'll know if you're somewhere online where one is. Your computer screen will open into a tunnel and that is the sign to place the visor helmet thing over your eyes and the piece shouldn't be too far behind.'   
  
"You got it." Seto said. Anthy hugged him, whispering her own "thank you" in her stepbrother's ears.   
  
As Seto rode the elevator back up to his office, he wondered when and where he would need to do this...or when some piece of the puzzle would pop up.   
  
What if it was Mokuba?  
  
Seto shook the thoughts from his head and stepped into his office, placing the visor next to his desk, and getting back to work. An e-mail came to him as soon as he got on the computer. It was simple. In big blue letters on his computer screen, there was one word.  
  
Arigato  
  
Seto smiled to himself and resumed his current project. But one more set of words fell into his thoughts.   
  
I repay...  
  
I repay...  
  
Repay...  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
BPP: Review please! 


	2. Puzzle pieces

Ph34r  
  
Anshi: Mew.  
  
Kamui: She sounds like Satsuki.  
  
Anshi: She is NOT a Mary-Sue.  
  
Kamui: ???  
  
Anshi: Seto...well...he's just there.   
  
BPP: I never do enough with Seto, so he gets love now.  
  
Anshi: Seto! Feel loved now!   
  
Kamui: Mew.   
  
2  
  
Ph34r  
  
C3y3b3r 5p4c3  
  
In the land of twilight under the moon  
  
We dance for the idiots  
  
Ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon  
  
We sing with the castanets  
  
Well...it wasn't a week before Seto had his first puzzle piece to retrieve. The portal opened in the screen and Seto picked the visor thing off the floor and put it over his eyes. Wires came out of his computer and plugged into his neck and hands.   
  
Anthy was watching, this was his first try...  
  
Don't die.   
  
Seto looked at himself, at the cyber version of himself. His pysical appearance (height, hair, face, pert butt etc...) hadn't changed, but he had a pair of bio-mechanical wings. He looked through the blue visor at the bright light and flew towards it.   
  
He didn't see the eyes rising behind him. The security devices were onto him.   
  
Seto hovered in front of a glass container and placed his hands on either side. He slowly lifted it and picked up (what looked like) a puzzle piece. He turned, piece in hand, and realized what had been tracking him.   
  
It was a cyber dragon. Seto gulped and watched as his hand suddenly changed into a sonic cannon that looked like a blue eyes white dragon.   
  
'Seto!!! I sent it! Now use it and get that puzzle to me!!!'   
  
And he did. There was a great explosion and a great scream as the cyber dragon thing was reduced to little bits of silicon. Seto blinked. He watched his hand change back into a had and he flew back to get the puzzle piece to Anthy.   
  
There were several other expeditions once that week. Seto had actually gotten a hang of this new world in which he was living half the time.   
  
Anthy was doing a lot of work as well. She would help Seto on anything he really needed. Kaiba Corp had presented a new VR system, a network of an online game that allowed people the login and let their minds survive in this alternate world (.hack/sign).   
  
Anthy was like the watchdog, and an authority figure. She greeted the new players and gave them the rundown on what they could do and could not do. She often checked the message boards and was always invited to go on quests with other players.   
  
She always declined though. She never asked for money from Seto, but always helped him in any ways she could. She had once or twice hacked into other companies to figure out what was happening and then forming a strategy to help Seto when they had put their plans into action.   
  
All she wanted was her brother, and Seto helped her with that.  
  
Seto met with Anthy in the flesh a few weeks after the launch of their VR system. They talked about whatever, and discussed the world and anything in particular.   
  
There was a different world inside of the two of them. Their minds were in synch with each other, recognizing each other's emotions and fears.   
  
But there was never going to be anything beyond step-siblings. Anthy's love was Chimera and Seto didn't have a boyfriend o/ girlfriend (proud supported of yaoi!).   
  
At the moment, they were just looking for Noah.   
  
Ph34r, it was who they were. They were the few who could integrate with computers. They were what the government called Ph34r.   
  
The Ph34r were searching for Noah...  
  
34245987249582347  
  
Anthy: And we have a title!  
  
Anshi Review! 


End file.
